Os Caidos e os Renegados cap 3
by Biza
Summary: As coisas se complicam quando os meninos recebem uma visita inesperada. Momento fofura Castiel e Mia.


Cap. 03 – Um Impala Lotado

Sam tinha achado vários sinais demoníacos, em uma cidadezinha perto de Illinois. Ele e Dean estavam no Impala, indo para lá, quando dois anjos subitamente apareceram no banco de trás. Mia tinha um sorriso alegre, e olhava fixadamente para Dean, no retrovisor. Castiel... Bom, Castiel continuava o mesmo, olhando distante na janela do carro. "Este demônio é perigoso, rapazes. Já lutei com ele, e quase fui derrotada", disse Mia, se apoiando no banco da frente e aproximando de Sam. "Vocês vão precisar de minha ajuda."

"Mia, não comece com suas histórias.", avisou Castiel, com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

"Cas, não seja um pé no saco. Ei, Mia, como você conheceu Cas?", perguntou Dean, olhando para o anjo, sarcasticamente, pelo retrovisor. Os olhos de Mia brilharam e ela começou:

"Foi há muito tempo, na época dos gregos. Cas "usava" um receptáculo loiro, bem musculoso. Nunca gostei muito daquele cara...", disse, olhando animada para Castiel. "Enfim, eu estava em uma pequena missão, a minha primeira. Tinha que guiar um pensador a escrever suas obras, que iriam contribuir com a humanidade. Serafins podem ser considerados os anjos da guarda, porque atuamos muito na inspiração. Castiel estava na mesma cidade que eu. Eu achei que era um inimigo, porque a energia deslocada era muito grande. Mas ele me livrou de uns ladrões e ficamos amigos desde então."

"Participamos de algumas missões juntos. Na Grécia antiga, Roma, Idade Média. Até te salvei de ser queimada como bruxa.", Mia riu ao ouvir o comentário. "Foi aí que fomos alistados para as Cruzadas."

"É, eu queria saber o que aconteceu e ...", Sam começou, mas Castiel o interrompeu, "Chegamos. A história fica pra depois."

OOoOoOoOo

A cidade estava quase vazia. Os habitantes que restavam estavam amedrontados, e se escondiam.

Os quatro desceram do carro, e foram, lentamente, adentrando a cidade. Uma orla de demônios, recém-"alimentados", saiu de um esconderijo perto de onde eles estavam. Dean empunhou a arma, mas Mia o deteve. "Não gaste sua energia com demônios de terceira classe. Vá procura Baelzebbul, o demônio da escuridão."

Mia era muito rápida. Enquanto corriam, vislumbraram a serafim em movimentos rápidos, e o que parecia ser arte marcial. Além disso, viam-na fazer algo com as mãos, como se jogasse um raio em cima deles.

"É a Onda Mental. A maior arma de um serafim. Traz á tona todos os sentimentos e lembranças ruins da pessoa, ou demônio, fazendo com que eles fiquem temporariamente incapacitados.", explicou Castiel, enquanto corriam para o leste da cidade.

O demônio os interceptou facilmente, já agarrando Dean pelo colarinho.

"Não há nada que você possa fazer contra meus mestres. Eu sou Baelzebbul, senhor de tudo que é sombrio."

"Ah, é, grandalhão. Vamos ver se você gosta do meu pé no seu saco, idiota", retrucou Dean, tentando se movimentar. Mas Baelzebbul jogou-o nas latas de lixo, e se voltou contra Sam. O caçador caçula apontou a faca e o atacou. Porém, seu ataque foi inútil, e o fez ficar de costas para o Demonio. Baelzebbul feriu-o com as mãos, rasgando as costas de Sam.

Castiel veio em ajuda, e começaram uma série de golpes no demônio, todos bloqueados. Dean já tinha se recuperado e esfaqueou com a faca de Ruby. Isto não o matou, mas enfraqueceu o demônio, dando margem para Cas realizar uma expulsão com as mãos.

"Uau, Cas. Você ficou bem bad-boy", zoou Sam, se recompondo. Castiel curou o moreno, e Mia vinha correndo, parecendo fatigada. Suas energias estavam se esgotando.

"Parece que o imbecil aqui trabalhava para Lucifer.", disse Dean, se agachando para ver o rosto transfigurado do demônio.

"E para Miguel. Não ouviu o "contra meus mestres"?", disse Sam, amparando Mia, que parecia sonolenta. "Você está bem?", perguntou a garota.

"Sim, estou. Nada como matar 10 porcarias de demônios. Só preciso descansar."

A viagem de volta foi estranha. Sam e Dean tentavam entender as peças do quebra-cabeça que estavam vivendo, enquanto Mia dormia calmamente no banco de trás, com a cabeça recostada no colo de Castiel. "Você arrasta uma asinha por ela, hein, Cas?", perguntou Dean, rindo.

"Ela é minha melhor amiga. Tenho que cuidar dela."

"Lembra daquela prostituta, não me lembro o nome..."

"Pureza. Sim. Porque você lembrou-se dela?"

"Por nada. Para incitar sua mente, e zoar com você." Cas voltou para sua reflexão e nem percebeu que alisava suavemente o cabelo de Mia, a fazendo murmurar às vezes.

Eles chegaram ao motel, e reservaram dois quartos: um para os irmãos e um para a serafim. Castiel disse que cuidaria dela pela noite; Dean pensou "Talvez hoje ele se de bem, hehehe!"

O anjo colocou Mia na cama, mas ela não soltou seu braço. Ele viu-a abrir os olhos, e o puxar para a cama. Castiel deitou ao seu lado, a abraçando fortemente, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Mia se virou e ficou de frente para ele, beijou sua bochecha, fazendo Cas ficar vermelho. Depois adormeceu profundamente.

OoOoOoOoO

As próximas semanas foram mais conturbadas ainda. Mais demônios, e dos grandes, e mais presságios. Estavam apenas Sam e Dean no quarto do Bel-Air Motel, perto de Los Angeles, examinando um mapa.

Uma luz branca se fez do lado de fora do quarto, e Gabriel entrou sorrindo, porém extremamente machucado e sangrando. Ele foi amparado por Dean. "Conseguiu?", perguntou Sam.

"Obvio! Considerando a quantidade de Sangue saindo de mim, foi uma bela missão.", disse o arcanjo. "Tome.", disse, entregando uma espada prateada com a bainha cravejada de rubis a Sam.

O arcanjo tinha estado em uma missão desde a última vez que tinham se encontrado. Já passara mais de dois meses desde que Mia o chamou no quarto de hotel. Gabriel estava a procura daquela espada, a Espada de Miguel, perdida no plano espiritual quando Lúcifer foi derrubado. Era a única arma que podia matá-lo.

Mia e Castiel "aterrisaram" e Mia foi ao encontro de Gabriel. Ela trazia um líquido em suas mãos, que Cas explicou depois ser uma espécie de remédio angelical.

Enquanto a serafim cuidava do arcanjo, que sorria alegremente e piscava de vez em quando para Castiel, que acompanhou os Winchesters de volta para o mapa.

"Achei alguns presságios perto de Seatlle, o clima está muito estranho e mortes grotescas têm acontecido por lá já faz algumas semanas. É possível que Miguel e Lúcifer estejam indos para lá?", perguntou o mais velho.

"Sim é possível. Seattle sempre foi uma cidade-polo, acontecem sempre muitas coisas por lá.", respondeu Cas, olhando para o mapa. "Devemos ir para lá?", perguntou Sam.

"Não...", respondeu Gabriel, parecendo mais fraco. "Precisam achar o Livro da Vida"

"Mas se nós matarmos eles antes...", começou Dean

"Não conseguiriam.", disse uma voz familiar vinda de trás deles. Chuck estava lá, vestindo uma camisa branca, e segurava um livro antigo. No momento que o viram, Castiel e Mia se ajoelharam e Gabriel sorriu.

"Olá papai."

OoOoOoOoO Fim do Capitulo 3


End file.
